


talk to me

by heybinnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, dialogue fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybinnie/pseuds/heybinnie
Summary: a series of standalone dialogue-fics centred around the interactions between our six boys. that's it.





	1. what ifs and what could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of swapping positions, potential band names and 'if i had never met you's.

“what if mj-hyung was in charge of rap?”

“pfft.”

“that was random.”

“yah! what’s wrong with me doing rap?!”

“where do i start–”

“binnie, you’re not in charge of it either, so shut up.”

“he can rap, though.”

“ _thank you,_ rocky. you were saying, hyung?”

“jinjin, help–”

“what if _i_ became the main vocalist?”

“pfft, jinjin as vocalist– ow!”

“respect me!”

“what if sanha was the leader?”

“PFFT–”

“hey!”

“we’d definitely be called something dumb.”

“excuse me?!”

“like strong berry, or something.”

“what the hell kind of name–”

“what if he _did_ turn out to be a good leader?”

“thanks, eunwoo-hy–”

“then i’ll stop believing in everything–”

“stop being mean to me!!”

“we’re not being mean, we’re being realistic.”

“no, you’re being mean!”

“what if jyp had accepted me?”

“what?”

“what if j–”

“no, hyung, i heard you the first time, i just– what?”

“well, think about it. if jyp had taken me in, i wouldn’t be here, lying on the training room floor drenched in sweat–”

“that’s exactly what you’d do there too–”

“–with five other brats all across the floor with me.”

“hey, now.”

“hey!”

“you’re a brat too, hyung!”

“shush, child. you’re the brattiest of all of us.”

“ _hey_ –”

“but why would you think that?”

“we _are_ on the topic of ‘what ifs’, so… it was just a thought.”

“i don’t like that thought.”

“you don’t like anything, bin-hyung.”

“sanha, remember our talk about disrespecting our elders–”

“but hyung, if you’d gone to jyp, we wouldn’t have met you.”

“exactly, eunwoo. imagine that. what if we had never met?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“like, just– in another lifetime, maybe none of us are idols. i’d be a designer or something, maybe jinwoo becomes– i don’t know, just really good at whatever he’d do.”

“aw, thanks.”

“rocky would probably still do dance. he’d win medals and stuff and become a legend.”

“and eunwoo would just go be an actor.”

“ah, no…”

“binnie-hyung would probably keep riding bikes and picking fights like in tbc.”

“come here, you little–”

“what about sanha?”

“i don’t know. he’s still going to school, so like… maybe sell flowers part-time or something.”

“what the heck?”

“either way, things could’ve turned out very different, and that’s really weird, isn’t it?”

“hyung…”

“i’m serious! one small change could have made everything different. maybe astro never happened in another timeline–”

“i don’t want to think about that.”

“it’s not real, i’m just saying–”

“you made rocky sad. look, he’s– he’s turning away to wipe his eyes. he’s crying!”

“i’m not crying, i’m just rolling around.”

“more like rolling away from mj-hyung bringing up this topic.”

“you’re right, eunwoo-hyung.”

“but he has a point, though.”

“no, eunwoo, shut up–”

“but–”

“if all that had happened, i wouldn’t have met you guys.”

“yes, jinjin, mj said that–”

“and i wouldn’t have made great music with five best friends, wouldn’t be chasing my dream here with you.”

“…yes–”

“and i wouldn’t be able to do something i love, wouldn’t be lying on the training room floor exhausted. wouldn’t be having the time of my life here.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“life would really suck if i never met any of you.”

“…”

“i’m sad.”

“are you crying?”

“no– get out of my face!”

“eunwoo is sniffling.”

“it’s just sinus–”

“he’s crying.”

“i’m not!”

“my god, sanha is tearing up!”

“i am not– ah, sheesh.”

“what do you think, binnie-hyung?”

“me?”

“yeah. you haven’t said anything for a while.”

“i don’t like thinking about it.”

“it’s just a thought, guys, i wasn’t serious about any of it–”

“i know, mj-hyung, but before we all knew each other i couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not i’d ever debut, and that sucked. i’m happy here, right now, as things are. i don’t wanna think about sad what ifs like that again.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“sorry.”

“it’s alright. let’s just not think about it anymore.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“sorry, just– what if we _were_ called strong berry?”

“i swear to god–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ok i havent stepped foot on ao3 since the last time i updated colour me, and that was close to two months ago. and here i have the gall to show my face with a new weird series of dialogue fics and i sincerely apologise. just in general. im just sorry. hope u have fun tho!


	2. (under) table talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're not a kid for missing home.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…sanha?”

“yes?”

“why are you sitting there?”

“here?”

“i– yes, sanha. why are you–”

“why not?”

“its a– you’re sitting under a table.”

“yes.”

“why.”

“why not?”

“theres a chair two feet away.”

“i dont wanna sit on a chair. its nice down here.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“whats wrong?”

“nothings wrong, hyung.”

“no, somethings wrong. whats up?”

“ _nothing_ , jinjin-hyung. really.”

“no, its never nothing. and you never just _sit_ under tables.”

“…”

“talk to me, hm?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

*soft sigh* “alright, fine, im not gonna force it out of you. im getting milk, do you want chocolate or–”

“i wanna go home.”

“you wanna go home?”

“yeah.”

“why?”

“i miss home.”

“yeah?”

“i– im not being a _kid_ , okay? this is _normal_ , im _allowed_ to miss home and my family and my brothers–”

“woah, hey, i didnt say anything like that, sanha. i miss home too sometimes.”

“…sorry.”

“its okay. so youre sitting under a table because youre homesick?”

“…”

“im not making fun of you.”

“…yes.”

“ah.”

“…”

“isnt it lonely?”

“what, under the table?”

“yeah.”

“i dunno, but its– _ah_ – ow–! _hyung_ –”

“you and your dumb long legs.”

“stop pushing! why are you sitting here?”

“what, this _your_ table?”

“well, no, but–”

“then im sitting here.”

“why?”

“it looked lonely. i dont like it.”

“…”

“…”

“…youre so cheesy, hyung.”

“i know. so anyway, you were saying?”

“what?”

“something about sitting under tables.”

“oh. i mean– i dunno. it just feels safe down here.”

“hmm.”

“i think its because i used to make forts with my brothers a lot.”

“really? ive never made forts before.”

“how could you not make forts at least once! its part of growing up, hyung!”

“i wasnt very close with my brother, so.”

“oh.”

“yeah.”

“…”

“…”

“…sorry.”

“nah, we’re okay now.”

“…”

“still wish i made some forts, though.”

“…wanna go make forts?”

“yeah! but you’ll probably have to do, uh, all of it?”

“thats okay, i like making forts. come on.”

“ _nice_. oh, also, you do know we’re going home soon, right?”

“ _what_ –”

 

————three days later————

 

“where’s the milk– _wow_ , hey, sanha!”

“hey, hyung.”

“look at you, sitting on a chair–”

“hyung, _please_ –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinjin squeezing beside sanha under a table :) imagine that


	3. full of loaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two hyungs, some sandwiches, and the topic of love.

“hey, hyung?”

“hmm?”

“you ever think about love?”

“where the heck is this coming from?”

*shrug* “it’s just a thought.”

“you think about love when you’re making sandwiches, jinjin?”

“ _no_ , it’s a _random thought,_ like when you’re showering and it just hits you.”

“sounds fishy. like that can of tuna. pass it over.”

“here. so as i was saying—”

“you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“what?”

“what kind of love are you talking about here?”

“what kind?”

“there’s different kinds, yeah? like the platonic one with friends, or the one with crazy obsessions—”

“oh. no, i just mean— love. in the… romantic sense.”

“ah.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…okay? so what about it?”

“well… you ever thought about— uh, about— when— okay, let me rephrase— hyung, you have mayonaise on your elbow.”

“wow! _amazing_. thanks, jinjin.”

“no problem. so anyway, you ever think about… being in a relationship?”

“…”

“like— like just… yeah. loving someone?”

“…”

“and, like, being loved back—”

“i know what a relationship is, you know.”

“i know, i know you know, sorry, i’m just—”

“it’s okay.”

“i’m just…”

“…”

“…”

“yah.”

“i… i’m worried?”

“what about?”

“that no one will…fall in love with me.”

“mm.”

“it’s like— i want to be in love, you know? i just want to— to _love_ and _be_ loved, you know?”

“mm.”

“people make it look and sound so _great_. like… i— i wanna hold someone’s hand too, and walk them home, and give them a kiss, and— and—”

“and?”

“well… don’t laugh—”

“i won’t.”

“i… i always thought sleeping together seemed nice.”

“well, i mean.”

“not like _that_. i mean, just… sleeping. hugging someone to sleep, waking up the next day beside them.”

“…”

“i just— what if no one wants to do any of these things with me? it’s… it’s a legitimate worry, hyung. it’s even tougher for us since we’re idols.”

“…”

“there’s so little opportunities to meet someone and learn to love them, you know?”

*sigh* “okay, let’s stop here.”

“…?”

“this is getting depressing.”

“i… yeah, haha, i guess it is. sorry.”

“don’t apologise. but also— _YAH!_ EVERYONE GET IN THE KITCHEN!”

“h-hyung?”

“you called?”

“you _yelled?_ ”

“i am here!”

“yes?”

“hyung—”

“here, everyone take one.”

“what— okay?”

“is this a competition? to see who eats our slice of bread the fastest?”

“no, bin, you bottomless pit— don’t eat it!”

_“it’s in front of my face—”_

“what’s going on?”

“just hold on to it. hold it up. up, up.”

“how come you get the whole packet? loaf? whatever?”

“i’m the oldest. now everyone, shush.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“….”

“jinjin.”

“…yeees..?”

“we _loaf_ you.”

*pause*

*heavy groaning*

“are you _serious_ —”

“listen, you’re full of loaf—”

“stop!!!”

“i’m eating this dumb brea _dfdmfmf_.”

“—and you’re always showing us loaf, too—”

“rocky? punch me.”

“no, eunwoo-hyung.”

“you want me to do it?”

“sanha, eat your bread.”

“—and i don’t think we show enough loaf for you—“

_“make it stop!”_

“maybe if i—“

“—but i’m sure— YAH! DON’T TOUCH MY TUNA SANDWICH!”

“sorry.”

“as i was saying, because you’ve been giving people so much _loaf_ , and putting in so much _loaf_ in the work you do, and _loaf_ ing every second of what you’re doing—”

“i want to die.”

“—i’m sure that one day, someone will loaf you more than you would have ever imagined, and they’ll loaf you so much you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself. you deserve that kind of love, jinjin, and it _will_ come to you one day.”

“…”

“what the heck? what is this even about, hyung?”

“nothing, just wanted everyone to hear my pun.”

“great.”

“i _loaf_ ed it— ow!”

“don’t encourage him!”

“it was good, though…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…well! time to actually _eat_ my sandwich—”

“…hyung?”

“hmm?”

“thanks.”

“any time— where’s my sandwich?”

“and hyung?”

**_“where’s my sandwich—”_ **

“i loaf you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') ive been a jinjin


	4. love, love the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rocky, moonbin and the stars.

_“~nothing comes even close to half of you…”_

“…”

_“…it can’t fill me…”_

“…”

 _“…it doesn’t fill me up, yeah–_ AH!”

“hey, binnie-hyung.”

“yah! what the heck are you doing?”

“…sitting on the balcony?”

“at 2am?”

“…yeah?”

“why, rocky?”

“wanted to see the stars.”

“…”

“…”

“…that was really cheesy.”

“it sounded cooler in my head.”

“of course it did.”

“…”

“…”

“what are _you_ doing?”

“joining you.”

“why? you should go back to sleep.”

“what, im not allowed to stand out on the balcony on a freezing cold night to look at the stars with my bro?”

“well, when you put it _that_ way…”

“im romantic, right?”

“you calling this a date?”

“no, theres no food for that.”

“hmm.”

“…”

“…”

“oh, that’s orion.”

“what?”

“orion, see? right there.”

“where?”

“right there! im literally tracing it out for you.”

“i didnt know there was a constellation called orion.”

“mm. see those three stars in a line? that’s orion’s belt.”

“wow, even stars have a sense of fashion.”

“pfft.”

“is that all of it?”

“of course not. see, those are his shoulders, and a little bit down there–”

“oh! i see it, i see it.”

“cool, isnt it?”

“i wanna have a constellation named after me, too.”

“nah, that would never happen.”

“why not?”

“i dunno, you probably have to do something _really_ amazing to have your own stars.”

“what, like… _be_ a star?”

“…”

“arent i _already_ a star?”

“…”

“im an idol. _im_ a star.”

“rocky.”

“name a constellation after me right now.”

“mmmm okay. youre that one.”

“where?”

“there!”

“that just looks like a bunch of random stars.”

“they look like pebbles. suits you.”

“wah, hyuuung…”

“hahaha. what about me?”

“what _about_ you?”

“name some stars after me.”

“for what? youre literally the moon.”

“oh! youre right! im amazing.”

“and mj-hyung– mj-hyung is the sun–”

“why’s he the sun?”

“why _isn’t_ he the sun?”

“you know what, good point.”

“the sun’s a star, too, anyway.”

“mm. sanha’s the– you know the second star? the one in peter pan?”

“oh, yeah. the second star from the right.”

“thats what i said!”

“not really, hyung.”

“dammit. well anyway, sanha suits that star, dont you think?”

“yeah. he never wants to grow up.”

“yeah. i wouldnt wanna grow up, either.”

“…”

“…”

“…im suddenly very sad.”

“i know, me too.”

“…”

“…let’s not think about it. how about jinjin-hyung and eunwoo?”

“hmm. jinjin-hyung is… that.”

“that small twinkling one?”

“yeah. hes quiet and tiny but he– he really shines.”

“youre right.”

“and eunwoo-hyung is that one, the brightest one right– _there_.”

“why? hes so far out, too.”

“because he always tries his best to shine brightly but he has no idea he already is. _has_ been.”

“…wow.”

“right?”

“youre good at this.”

“come on, you give it a shot, hyung.”

“um, okay.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…we’re everything.”

“what?”

“us. astro. we’re all of those stars.”

“…”

“we– we’re the space of things, right? where stars burn and matter exists, always growing and changing and allowing change, and–”

“…”

“and…”

“…”

“…you know what? nevermind. we’re over there.”

“…where?”

“there. the one that vaguely looks like a smiley face if you look long enough.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“oh! haha, i see it. thats amazing.”

“yeah, _we’re_ amazing. im officially naming that mess of stars astro.”

“pfft. my turn. see those ones?”

“what? the two stars on the bottom left?”

“yeah.”

“okay, what are they?”

“you and me, hyung.”

“ _pffft_ , youre such a sap.”

“i know.”

“…”

“…”

“…so? what do you think?”

“i love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [dean - d (half moon) ft gaeko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eelfrHtmk68).


	5. zero chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mj really wanted his ice cream, so bin got it. just... two hours later.

_**Dust hyung:**_  
binnie  
binnie  
binnie  
YAH

> What

**_Dust hyung:_**  
dont what me  
where are you?

> Walking backkkkk  
>  Whyyyyy

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
bin-hyung y do u always sound like ur gonna pick a fight :(

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
its his default mode  
comes with his face

> Are you saying i have an rbf???

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
whats rbf

> Nothing  
>  Anyway  
>  Look what i got

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
yes you have an rbf

**_Dust hyung:_**  
This better be good

> This stuff is really good??

**_Dust hyung:_**  
but youre not british

> Does it matter………………..

**_Everybody cha cha cha:_**  
Wow  
It has british milk tea in both chinese and english

**_Dust hyung:_**  
thank you eunwoo for a moment i thought i was blind

**_Everybody cha cha cha:_**  
:(

> Dont attack him

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
aw

**_Dust hyung:_**  
ok

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
what does it taste like???

> Milk  
>  Tea…?

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
sanha, son,

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
I KNOW but like??? ive never seen it before

**_Everybody cha cha cha:_**  
It looks good though

> I’ll save some for everyone to try

**_Dust hyung:_**  
i dont want your british milk tea  
>:(

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
where are you again

> Im already downstairs

**_Dust hyung:_**  
no dont come back  >:(  
we’re disowning you

> I  
>  Feel very attacked suddenly

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
m hyung pls stop sighing loudly

**_Everybody cha cha cha:_**  
Yes I can hear you from my room  
Is something wrong?

**_Dust hyung:_**  
yes  
Hyung is very displeased with Moon Bin. 

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**_Dad 2.0:_**  
why???

**_Dust hyung:_**  
i was counting on him to come back quickly with my ice cream bread  
that you all know  
i have been craving for for about  
3 weeks  
but havent gotten to buy because

**_Cutie cutie ddanha:_**  
u said for twice

**_Dust hyung:_**  
we’ve been busy and tired  
DONT INTERRUPT ME  
i just wanted  
my fish ice cream bread  
but No  
bin  
had to go and get  
stupid british milk tea  
that he didnt need to take TWO HOURS for  
but he DID ANYWAY  
>:’(

_ding dong._

“…”

“…”

“…hyung?”

“im not opening the stupid door.”

“*sigh* sanha?”

“okay.”

“…”

“…”

“im baaaaaa–”

“what took you so long?”

“what?”

“the store is right across the road, hyung.”

“i saw kittens before i got there. so naturally, i followed them.”

“arent you allergic to fur?”

“your point is?”

“mj-hyung kinda wants to punch you in the face.”

“seriously. where is he?”

“in the–”

“IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!”

“hyung–”

“I HATE YOU!”

“m-hyung, listen–”

“NO ONE RESPECTS ME, even after i RAISED you all on my BACK–”

“hey, bin-hyung, didnt you buy too many of these fish ice cream thingies?”

“yes, rocky, i did.”

“…”

“this bag is heavy! what the heck?”

“well, not all of them are the fish ice cream. i got each of your favourites, too.”

“i thought you wanted m-hyung to work out.”

“yeah, and he _has_ been working out, so here’s his treat.”

“thats not fair–”

“then he’ll work all of it off later.”

“pfft.”

“here’s yours, rocky– and jinjin-hyung, and sanha– good thing you like the same ice cream as m-hyung, eunwoo, i bought _a lot_.”

“where’s yours?”

“i didnt get one.”

“why?”

“cause i got my british milk tea! good stuff–”

“moonbin, come here.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…yes, mj-hyung?”

“…”

“…”

_*whap*_

“YAH!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YAH’!”

“…sorry. but what the heck, hyung?!”

“why didnt you get one for yourself!”

“i told you, i got my milk tea–”

“enough with your stupid milk tea!”

“i– ow! well– _ow! okay!_ i ran out of money!”

“you _ran out of money_ buying ice cream?”

“ _and_ my milk tea– ow!”

“how much were all of these?”

“i dunno, but they were on sale, so– ow! _stop_ – _gyah_ –”

“where are you going?”

“we’re going back there to get him his ice cream.”

“i dont– hyuuuuuung, i have my british milk tea–”

“SCREW YOUR BRITISH MILK TEA!”

“…”

“…”

“rocky-hyung?”

“hmm?”

“how come you never say anything in the chat?”

“im too lazy to reply.”

“oh, youre one of _those_ people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back after 10 years of zero updates


	6. see you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> distance makes the heart grow fonder.

_ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, r—_

“hello?”

“hyung?”

“sanha-yah.” _*yawn*_ “isnt it late?”

“i cant sleep. did i wake you up? sorry.”

“not really, but i was about to go to bed. why cant you sleep?”

“i dont know, i just— cant. i think its one of those nights.”

“mm. i’ll stay up with you.”

“thanks, rocky-hyung.”

“what did you do today?”

“not much. i went out to an aquarium with my family, then we had seafood for dinner.”

“thats ironic.”

“oh yeah! hahaha, i guess it is.”

“havent you been wanting to go to an aquarium, too?”

“yeah, maybe thats why we went today.”

“i havent been to one. thought we could have gone together.”

“o-oh. i… i could show you around when we go, then. right?”

“pfft. you’d probably get us lost, sanha.”

“i wouldnt! have some faith in me.”

“i do, just not when it comes to directions.”

“hmph!”

“haha.”

“…”

“…”

“…what did you do all day, hyung?”

“hmm. i went out with my little brother to help him get some stuff, then we went to an arcade, and… thats about it, actually.”

“i think youre a good big brother. have i told you that before?”

“nope. thanks, though.”

“even better than jinjin-hyung.”

“thats too much praise, and you know that. no one’s a better big brother than jinjin-hyung.”

“okay, youre right.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…you know, if my brothers heard that, they’ll kill me!”

“haha. hey, sanha.”

“yes?”

“miss you.”

“u-uh, i— uh— umm, i— uh—“

“hahaha.”

“why— why would you say that—“

“i mean, i do. guess i just wanted to know if you missed me, too.”

“w-we’re going back in two days!!!”

“youre such a baby.”

“shut up!”

“well, i know i said i’d stay up, but my ma just gave me the look, so i gotta go.”

“oh… okay.”

“have a good sleep—“

“w-wait!”

“hmm?”

“i, um— just—“

“sanha, my dad just gave me the look—“

“i just, uh, wanted to say that— i uh— i missed you too okay goodnight bye!!”

_beep. beep. beep._

“…goodnight, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from my trip to the void! anyway this was also posted on my [tumblr](http://heybinnie.tumblr.com) when i did some prompts :))) hope you liked itttt


	7. dream pt.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever had a dream so weird you kinda jolted awake? yeah, bin and sanha were just there.
> 
> warning: a tiny bit of horror at the end.

_“butterfly... like a butterfly...”_

“...”

 _“machi butterfly, b-butterfly, cheoreooo_ —what the heck?”

“hey, bin-hyung.”

“sanha? why are you up? it’s 4am.”

“why are _you_ up? you’re the one who sleeps like the dead.”

“touché. just had a weird dream, that’s all.”

“weird enough to wake you up?”

“yep.”

“wow. me, too.”

“guess that explains the really weird look on your face right now. what was it about?”

“no, you go first, hyung. mine was _really_ weird.”

“ _mine_ was weirder.”

“mine was _crazy_ weird.”

“i’m telling you, mine was _freaky_ —”

“no, _mine_ was—  _ow!_ ”

“i’m older than you.”

“okay, okay! ah, ow. don’t say i didn’t warn you, though.”

“hmph.”

“so it started with mj-hyung—”

“ _everything_ starts with mj-hyung.”

“—and he was telling me that i had to go outside really quick because jinjin-hyung needed me for something. also, he had silver hair, for some reason.”

“okay...”

“so i got out of bed, but when i walked out the room i was suddenly in the middle of the street, and someone was yelling my name and telling me to run. i turned my head and saw rocky-hyung, and he was in a suit with one of those secret-agent shades—”

“i can totally see it.”

“right? and he was running towards me, and then he grabbed my wrist and started running like crazy down the street and shooting behind him or something.”

“oooookay...”

“and for some reason i kept yelling  _‘but my cat is still at home!’_ and rocky-hyung was saying  _‘bin can take care of himself!’_ and somehow i was convinced that yes, bin-hyung, my _cat_ , _can_ take care of himself.”

“hashtag dependable.”

“you’re lame, hyung. anyway, me and rocky ran into this alley, and i was like,  _‘hyung, what’s going on?’_ and when i looked at him, he was suddenly in a ninja suit, with a cape and a mask and two katanas on his back, and he just started doing one of those really complicated hand signs in naruto and then he was spitting fire down the alley out of nowhere— stop laughing, i’m serious!”

 _“_ i—i just—  _i can see it.”_

“ _right?_ and then he turned to me saying _‘here’s your weapon’_ , then gave me this really fat cat.”

“how is this dream weird? i love it.”

“no, listen; right after that, we ran out of there because there was this weird shadow at the end of the alley yelling my name, but when we got out there were like, a hundred eunwoo-hyungs just blocking the road, and he was saying  _‘yoon sanha, you didn’t pay the rent.’_ ”

_“you didn’t pay the rent—”_

“and then i was like,  _‘i paid it last month, hyung!’_ and eunwoo was like,  _‘no, you didn’t,’_ and then all one hundred clones of him started screaming and running towards me—”

_“s-sanha—”_

“and i panicked and looked around for rocky-hyung but he was suddenly _not_ there, so i threw the cat he gave me.”

“you _threw_ the— _i’m tearing up—”_

“and _then_ the cat transformed mid-air, and it was you, hyung! _you were the fat cat!!!”_

“i bet i was just muscly.”

“sure, hyung. anyway, you were all like  _‘mrrrooww!’_ with cat ears and a tail and everything, and then you started doing naruto hand-signs too and suddenly there was a hundred of you, too, and you and eunwoo-hyung went into an all-out war, and then suddenly jinjin-hyung and mj-hyung appeared out of nowhere, dressed in our hide and seek outfits—”

“oh my god.”

“i know! and then jinjin-hyung suddenly said,  _‘guys, it’s time to debut,’_ and then suddenly you and eunwoo-hyung stopped fighting, and everyone had a game face on, and we were putting our hands together to do a big  _‘fighting!’_ and rocky was suddenly there, and then we looked up and we were on the stage where we did our first showcase.”

“aw.”

“but then i looked into the audience and every single one of them were just the the other clones of eunwoo-hyung and you, but with cat ears, and then one of your clones suddenly stood up and shouted  _‘yoon sanha, start working out!’_ and i got _so offended_ i threw the mic at you.”

“...”

“and _then_ i woke up.”

“you woke up because you threw the mic at me?!”

“the whole dream was _really_ weird, hyung. i could’ve woken up because i was sick of it!”

“no, you definitely woke up because you threw the mic at me.”

“i mean, i guess... but when i woke up i was like  _‘what the heck?’_ so, i mean. weird dream.”

“it sounded really cool, though. all action and adventure— you should tell the others. they would _love_ it.”

“you think so? haha. i bet rocky-hyung would like imagining himself as a ninja.”

“pfft. can’t believe i was a _furry_.”

“ _you_ said that, not me.”

“ugh. anyway, you should try going back to sleep before practice later.”

“yeah, i guess so... wait, hold on. hyung!”

“hmm?”

“you haven’t told your dream yet!”

“oh. well, we can save that for another day.”

“nooo, that’s not fair. i told you mine, so you have to tell yours, too.”

“i really don’t think you wanna hear it.”

“why? it can’t be any worse than mine was.”

“it’s— another level of weird.”

“aw, come on, i can take it!”

“no, sanha—”

“ _hyuuuung—_ ”

“okay, fine. remember the dream i had about the lady with the baby?”

“...”

“no eyes, standing at the end of my bed?”

“...um—”

“yeah, well, i was sitting at a dining table with her, and she was just sitting at one end and i was at the other end, and the whole room was dark and she was just staring at me.”

“...hyung—”

“and i was gonna say something, but then there was a grandfather clock ringing behind her and she started screaming and crawling across the table towards me—”

_“hyung!”_

“hmm?”

“i... don’t wanna hear it anymore.”

“i _told_ you.” *yawn* “well, i’m going back to sleep—”

“how are you so calm about this?! that wasn’t even a dream, that was a nightmare!”

“yeah, i guess, but i’m getting used to it.”

“what the _heck—_ ”

“sweet dreams, sanha. hope you don’t have any of mine.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

~ three hours later ~

“what the—  _yoon sanha, why are you in my bed?!”_

“listen, i was _scared_ —”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whose bed did sanha sneak into? you tell me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> a little note: the first part of bin's dream—the lady and the baby—is true, if i remember right. he mentioned somewhere that he did have that dream.
> 
> everything after that, however, was a real dream i had. :') hope you liked it!


	8. remedy for the restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin and eunwoo are each having a pretty bad night. the solution: nail polish.

“...”

“...”

“...i’m home.”

“welcome home.”

“what the—  _bin?_ ”

“hey, eunwoo. fancy meeting you here.”

“we live h—  _what_ are you doing?”

“what’s it look like i’m doing?”

“...you’re painting your nails?”

“yes.”

“at 2am?”

“yes. how does this pink look on me?”

“bin, what the heck.”

“is that a ‘wow, looks great’, or ‘that colour doesn’t suit you’?”

_*sigh*_  “no, it’s a nice shade of pink.”

“...hey. you okay?”

“yeah. just— very, very tired.”

“mm. you look like crap.”

“thanks.”

“...”

“...”

“...want to talk about it?”

“maybe not tonight.”

“sure.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...want me to paint your nails?”

“...why would i want my nails painted?”

“i dunno. it’s quite relaxing.”

“why did _you_ paint _your_ nails?”

“had another nightmare. and i couldn’t go back to sleep, so i got bored.”

“guess we’re both having a bad night. are you alright?”

“yeah, don’t worry about it. so do you want me to paint your nails?”

“...well, sure, why not.”

“great! come on, you gotta sit on the floor with me.”

“okay. where’d you even get the nail polish?”

“when we all went home last week. su-ah got it for me as a joke; said i could do something else besides exercise and sleep for a change.”

“little did she know.”

“right? here, pick a colour.”

“oh, she got you options.”

“yeah, i bet these are just colours she didn’t want.”

“hmm. maybe i’ll try your pink.”

“great! i’ll start with this finger.”

“alright.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“wow, you’re not bad. do this often?”

“thanks. and kind of?”

“wait, really?”

“not on myself, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“that was definitely what i was thinking.”

“no, no. su-ah always makes me paint her nails for ‘quality bonding time’ when we’re both home.”

“oh.”

“i’m just being a good big brother. look at this! it’s _perfect_.”

“haha. wish i could meet my brother too.”

“he wasn’t home last week?”

“no, he went back to school a day before i came home.”

“ah. i’m sorry you didn’t get to see him.”

“it’s okay.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...i really, really miss him, though.”

“you should send him a photo of your nails after this.”

“hahahaha.”

“just send it with  _‘guess what, donghwi!’_ then let him figure it out.”

“why would i do that?”

“i dunno, start a conversation? then you can tell him you miss him too.”

“you know what, i’ll do it. thanks, binnie.”

“it’s no problem. give me your other hand.”

“mm. aren’t we going to get in trouble for this?”

“you mean for our nails?”

“yeah. what would manager-nim say?”

“probably ask why and how, and then laugh, and then tell us to get it off.”

“sounds like him.”

“don’t worry about it, though. this nail polish is peel-able.”

“what? really?”

“yeah! it’s pretty satisfying to peel it off.”

“this is crazy.”

“what, peel-able nail polish?”

“no; that we’re two big boys painting our nails at— _2.30am_.”

“there’s a first for everything, and the night’s still young.”

“pfft.”

“...”

“...”

“okay, last one--”

“you know, binnie— you know what we should do?”

“what?”

“paint everyone else’s nails in their sleep.”

“ _dude_.”

“with _that_ colour.”

*gasp* “ _yellow?_ ”

“no, red. at least it’ll look good while we’re at it.”

“cha eunwoo, you are one sneaky, unpredictable man.”

“so you in?”

“of _course_ i am.”

 

_~~~several hours later~~~_

 

“YAH, WHAT THE HELL!!!!!”

“ _ugh—_  mj-hyuuung, stop _shouting—_ ”

“WHO PAINTED MY NAILS?!”

“what are you talking ab— MY NAILS!!!!”

“YOURS, TOO??”

_“MY NAILS ARE RED!!!!!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea peel-able nail polish existed until i bought it myself, and the shade of pink i bought it in is so!!!! pretty!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://heybinnie.tumblr.com) :)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://heybinnie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
